Lets Start Over
by hyperpiper91
Summary: What Happens When Carter Reads Abby's Old Diary? Carby


A Fresh Piece of Paper  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own er so just read the damn story.  
  
"Abby" I called as I stepped in to our apartment. There asleep on the couch lay my wife, four months pregnant, but more beautiful than I could ever imagine. I heated up some water and cleaned up the kitchen  
  
before Abby woke up. "John your home" she said getting up "yes I am, and I have some great news" "Really" she asked as I handed her a cup of tea. "Yup" I said "Remember that house we looked at last week" "Yea, that  
  
really nice blue and white one" "well" I said "We got it" "you're kidding" I shook my head. "Really" I nodded. She must have given me the worlds biggest hug, and smoochiest kiss. "Abby, I can't breathe" "sorry" she said laughing as she pulled away. "How soon can we move in?" "How soon can  
  
you pack?" "give me a couple of hours" "I'll help" "thanks" she set down her tea and we made our way to the bedroom.  
  
After three hours of packing Abby said "John, I'm going out for some air, can you finish up" "sure thing" I told her. The only thing left was the closet. As I pulled down a box something hit me on the head, it was a  
  
notebook, the front reading: Abby Wyzenski's Diary  
DO NOT OPEN  
  
I opened the cove to her first entry:  
  
Thanksgiving 1971:  
  
When I came home from Dad's today, Mom asked me where I'd been, I told her I had been to visit Dad she exploded, she took the knife she had  
  
been cutting the potatoes with and chased me around the house. I locked myself in a closet and pressed my feet up against the door. She made me sleep next to her to prove she was sorry, I couldn't sleep.  
  
Christmas 1971:  
  
As usual when I woke up this morning there were no presents under the tree. Eric is still in his room crying. I won't admit to anyone that I cry, but I'm not that strong. Big sisters can cry, can't they?  
  
New Years 1972: Mom came home drunk, with this really old smelly guy, he was drunk to. He and Mom hit me. I'm only 10 years old, why do they hurt me?  
  
Valantines Day 1972: I never get any valentines, I don't give any either. I'm afraid I'll be made fun  
  
of. I lose any one I ever loved, like dad. We used to give each other valantines, he said it was okay if I had a hard time addmitting my true feelings for boys. I wish he was here now.  
  
August 13th 1972:  
  
Sorry I haven't been writing much. I turned 11 today, mom gave me a bottle of wine. I drank it, It help the pain. A boy in my camp offered me a ciggarette. I took it, it was good. He's 23, he bought some to take home and my own lighter.  
  
September 1st 1976  
  
Today was my first day of high scool. Mom has been gone for about a week, I don't really care. She never understood, I didn't want what she gave me, I  
  
didn't want anything special. I wanted a role model, Maggie is anything but. My friends say it's cool to call your parents by their first names, But its not  
  
cool to keep a diary so..we won't be talking for a while.  
  
August 13th 2000 I think I'm in love, no, I know I'm in love. There is this really cute guy at  
  
work, he's really caring and sweet, he so beats the croation guy. His name is John, John Carter. Everybody calls him Carter. I don't really know why I'm writing in a diary. I just went through a messy divorve with Richard, and I'm  
  
falling head over heels over this guy who I haven't even spoken to. I've never had good timing. Abigail Wyzenski Lockart is a sucker when it comes to love.  
  
A tear rolled down my cheek and on to the paper as I thought that sentence  
  
over "Abigail Wyzenski Lockhart is a sucker when it comes to love"  
  
"John I'm back" I called He was sleeping, his eyes were red, had he been crying. "John" I say shaking him awake "Hey" he says " I have a spoeacial something planned for you tonight" "Really" I asked him "Yup, so go  
  
shower and I'll be back soon." I commanded "whatever you say Dr. Carter"  
  
When I got out of the shower John was no where to be found. The lights  
  
were out and candles lit a pathway. After pulling on jeans and a t-shirt I  
  
followed the path of candles. On the table was something I hadn't seen in  
  
four years, My Diary. There was a note on it "Keep going, John" I continued  
  
to find something brand new. Candles all around it, it was a diary I had  
  
never seen before, I picked it up and opened it:  
  
Dear Abby,  
I'm sorry, I was so tempted to read your diary today, so I did. I don't know why you never told me about any of this. But I'm not mad, after all  
  
you went through, I don't have the right to be mad, you do. I read your diary with out your permission, that wasn't right. All I ask of you is one favour,  
  
Take the other diary and get rid of it, throw it in the back of a closet and throw the memories to the back of your head. Start a new diary, with new  
  
memories, of me, you, and Kelly. We can be a happy family if you let us. I also have a confesion to make: Johnathon Truman Carter Is A Sucker When  
  
It Comes To Love.  
  
Love,  
  
John  
  
"Abigail Carter" He said stepping out of the shadows "You are the love of  
  
my life and I can't live without you"  
  
A\N what did you think? Press that little button and tell me what you thought. Please. Sequel or no?  
  
Love ya'll,  
  
Jordan 


End file.
